


Nishimura the psychic

by justyouraverageasparagus



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageasparagus/pseuds/justyouraverageasparagus
Summary: A youkai makes Nishimura think he's a psychic.





	Nishimura the psychic

Kotone liked the humans. They were strange, but likeable. At least most of them were.

They're so stupid, yet so entertaining. They do silly things, which she thought were cute. But some of them were very cruel to each other.

The other youkai didn't seem to like them that much, saying they're too weak and try to exorcise you at all times. Kotone knew that wasn't true, as she hasn't run into very many mean humans.

(That could be because she lived in a very peaceful place, but the humans couldn't be that bad.)

She had a hobby of watching the humans and trying to copy what they do.

Sometimes, humans sit in front of a super-thin box and an even thinner, plastic, rectangular thingy with buttons on it. They press a button and magic happens in the thin box. She didn't understand what happened or how it worked, but she wanted to try for herself. So she did, but the humans never seemed happy about it.

Today she was watching a group of humans in an activity that involved kicking an orb shape into a net.

They were in a place that the other humans seemed to be calling "school".

Everybody looked so fired up which got Kotone excited. She wanted to try it too. So she got up and ran after the orb shape, but the other humans always got to it before her.

She was beginning to get a bit tired so she stopped next to two humans who were just talking in the far corner. They were talking about some sort of food called 'lunch'. Kotone thought maybe she could try it one day. 

While the two humans talked to each other while Kotone eavesdropped, they suddenly heard someone shout.

"Nishimura, look out!" They had shouted.

She looked over and saw the orb coming towards one of the humans at lightning speed. She certainly didn't want the human to get hurt, so before the orb hit it, she caught the orb with her bare hands.

Everyone got silent for a second, staring at the orb in shock so she dropped it but everyone kept staring at it. Finally, after a long moment of silence, one of the humans shouted.

"Dude! How did you do that!?" They asked while looking at the human called Nishimura. But it looked just as confused and shocked as the others.

"I- I don't know!" He looked at his palms and the other humans back and forth.

"Try doing it again!" another human spoke up.

The human called Nishimura nodded confidently and put both his pointer fingers on the side of his forehead and stared at the orb intently.

Kotone realised that they expected the orb to fly so she panicked and ran over to pick up the orb.

All the humans present gasped when she did it.

"Dude!" Everyone kept shouting excitedly.

"Make it come over here!" another human shouted.

The Nishimura smiled and nodded, "Okay!" He said and did the same action as before.

Kotone walked to the Nishimura and everyone gasped and made sounds in shock.

"Do some cool tricks!" 

She wasn't surprised when the Nishimura nodded enthusiastically and made weird faces of concentration. 

Kotone didn't know if she should continue this, but since she already started, she might as well finish it. So she ran around while flailing her arms around with the orb.

All the humans seemed to be amazed, and that satisfied her. She was glad that she could make the humans happy.

Before they could continue, an older human silenced them and then screamed at them for making too much noise (but Kotone thought the older human was making way more noise). The older human told them to go to their next period.

Kotone had heard all about 'periods'. It also goes by the name of 'menstruation'. She heard it was painful and made you bleed, she was glad that she wasn't human. She also thought only specific types of humans had 'periods' but she guessed maybe all of the humans she met there were special.

She followed the Nishimura to a box place where they changed their attire. The Nishimura tried to show more humans of what he thought he could do.

After changing in the box room, they went to a place called 'class' (but she thought they were going to period?). There was one human in the class place. It was resting with its cheek placed in his palm. The Nishimura and his friend walked over to the human and talked to him.

"How are you feeling, Natsume?" Friend™ asked.

The human called Natsume smiled. "A lot better." He answered.

"Man, I was so surprised when you collapsed back there." The Nishimura said.

"Sorry for worrying you..." The Natsume smiled sheepishly before eyeing Kotone who stood behind the Nishimura, "But who's that?" He asked curiously, gesturing towards the youkai.

The Nishimura and Friend™ looked at each other confused.

"There's no one here but us..." Friend™ said.

"Yeah, everybody else is still changing." the Nishimura said.

"Oh," the Natsume looked away from Kotone, "I must be seeing things..."

"Geez, you must've hit your head pretty badly." the Nishimura laughed.

"You should really be more careful." Friend™ said worriedly.

"More importantly!" the Nishimura shouted, "I just awakened my psychic power in P.E!"

The Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He glanced at Friend™ looking for confirmation.

Friend™ nodded. "It's legit. I saw it." He confirmed.

"I'll show it to you!" the Nishimura did his concentrating-on-moving-the-objects-with-psychic-abilty pose and stared at a pencil on the Natsumes desk.

Kotone walked over to the desk (with Natsume watching her) and picked up the pencil.

Despite clearly being able to see the youkai, the Natsume clapped and smiled and told the Nishimura that he was amazing.

 

Eventually, more humans started pouring into the class place and Kotone continued to pick up more objects.  
She could feel the Natsume's suspicious gaze on her. 

The Natsume was the first human she had met that could see her. Unfortunately, she never had the chance to talk to him as she was busy entertaining the other humans. 

That Nishimura never took a break.

She also found out that lunch wasn't a type of food.

**Author's Note:**

> oh mah gudness, my first natsuyuu fanfic! I apologise if theyre too ooc.  
> I just love nishimura. hes my favourite side character.  
> I wrote this because the preview to the next episode got me hyped about nishi and kita (if you haven't gotten it kita is friend™(i also forgot they're not in the same class oops))  
> i based this off of a tumblr post. i only have a picture of the post so ill quote it for you  
> *clears throat*  
> "but just imagine a ghost that no one can see that catches an item thats flying towards someone right before it hits their face but no one can see the ghost so people start to think that person can make stuff float around and the ghoST IS SO ADORABLY AWKWARD IT JUST SORTA FOLLOWS THAT PERSON AROUND AND WHENEVER SOMEONE IS LIKE 'duDE MAKE THAT PENCIL FLOAT' THE GHOST JUST SIGHS AND PICKS IT UP"


End file.
